


Davy Jones vs. The Scary Part of Being Famous

by FlashOfLightning



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Crazy spoiled fan, Davy angst, Falling In Love, Fame, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Davy, Protective Mike Nesmith, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stalking, Violence, Vulnerable Davy and Mike, funny Micky, gullible Davy, ok scratch that: tons of Mike angst AND Davy angst, some Mike angst, the rise to fame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashOfLightning/pseuds/FlashOfLightning
Summary: When the Monkees find unexpected fame from an unexpected music industry manager, things seem great. They are playing concerts at the biggest venues, selling out and even planning their world tour. Everywhere they go they're flooded with fans, and everything they do is broadcasted on television every Saturday night. So when Davy rejects one of many girl's requests to date him, nothing should've gone wrong. No. But a series of creepy and violent events leave Davy in more danger than ever. Through concerts and singing, being beaten up and stalked, Davy will find himself closer to one of his best mates than ever before... and can the others save his life before it's too late?





	1. Finding fame in an unexpected place

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! So this is going to be my very first submission on Archive of our own. I was on here trying to look for Mike/Davy fics and whilst there was a few amazing ones, there just weren't enough! So I decided to take it into my own hands. I hope you enjoy! I plan on having this be a long fic!
> 
> Summary: When the Monkees find unexpected fame from an unexpected music industry manager, things seem great. They are playing concerts at the biggest venues, selling out and even planning their world tour. Everywhere they go they're flooded with fans, and everything they do is broadcasted on television every Saturday night. So when Davy rejects one of many girl's requests to date him, nothing should've gone wrong. No. But a series of creepy and violent events leave Davy in more danger than ever. Through concerts and singing, beaing beaten up and stalked, Davy will find himself closer to one of his best mates than ever before... and can the others save his life before it's too late?

Chapter 1, Finding Fame In An Unexpected Place

 

The sun was beginning to set behind a blaring gray moon. It was only 6:30 pm, but as winter grew closer the days grew shorter.

Inside their decently sized beach condo, all four members of the monkees collapsed on their couch in exhaustion. They'd had yet another day of working a gig in the small pizza place about a mile or so from the beach. It was tiring, going in there twice a week and playing their music for people who cared more about the food in front of their faces than "The Last Train to Clarkesville." The hours were long, from early afternoon until past midnight, and the pay wasn't great. Nevertheless, the boys were thankful they had a steady income, since most of their odd jobs ended in disaster.

"I'm exhausted." Davy Jones, the smallest of the four by a lot, said in a british accent, "I'm starting to think I'll always be exhausted."

The others joined him in their sighs, Mike to his left, folding his long Texan arms over his chest.

"Me too Davy." He said in his thick southern accent, "At least now we've got the weekend before we have go back there again."

"Yeah!" Peter said goofily, "More time to go chasing after the ice cream truck. Boy is it hot out for October."

Davy groaned at this. Not wanting to spend yet another weekend following the ice cream truck around. The poor lad driving it had stopped coming down near their house ever since Micky pissed the guy off by imitating him with one of his many accents:

"Why, what flavors do you have today good sir? Vanilla or Vanilla? I prefer Vanilla... but it looks like you're out."

Micky rolled to his side on the couch with one of his trademark smiles. "Sounds good to me!"

Now Mike groaned, pulling his woolen hat so it was slightly covering his eyes. A small distant voice in Davy's head called out how cute that was, but he barely heard it over the roar of exhaustion behind his eyelids.

"I'm not spending even one more day chasing that dang thing with you Pete. I'm sorry man, I am ice creamed out." Mike said, rubbing a knuckle over a forming headache under his hat. Standing up he looked to the others. "Y'all better get some sleep though. While you're off running for ice cream like lunatics, I'll be stopping at the bank. Again."

Davy frowned. This was the third time in the last few months that Mike had gone to the bank in attempts to take out another loan to pay rent for their house. For the most part the other three monkees let Mike handle the money situation, just like he handled most everything. But this seemed to only be getting worse and worse for them. Davy felt suddenly guilty for the money he'd spent on a date with another girl just one night before. They shared all their money. It couldn't have helped.

"I'll go with you." He said as the four boys started to make their way to their rooms. 

Mike looked over to him with a quizzical look. One eyebrow raised and his mouth slightly tilted.

"You want to go with me to the bank?" He asked. No one ever wanted to go to the bank with him, it's something he never even asked of them.

"Yeah," Davy shrugged nonchalantly, "Anything beats trying to keep up with those two chasing after icecream."

There was a snicker to his left and Micky chuckled something about how Davy had short legs.

"Ok. Cool." Mike smiled and nodded.

That night he couldn't really sleep. The idea of spending a whole day just with Davy had his heart racing. He knew it was silly. They were just going to the bank, and he'd spent many times hanging out with his best friend over the years of there friendship. But it was one of the first times since he first realized he liked the little guy. It was weighing pretty heavily on him.

And so, early the next morning, Mike and Davy started the short walk to the bank.

The sun was just barely up and today wasn’t as hot as usual, the wind of fall had them slightly chilled as they walked side by side down the roads. There was a peaceful sort of silence surrounding them as Davy hummed under his breath, watching the cars go by and looking at the billboards over store tops.

By the time the two of them made it to the bank they were harmonizing their parts of Daydream Believer out loud, their voices weaving together perfectly and beautifully from years of practice. All that was missing where the instruments and the voices of their two bandmates and friends.

They were so caught up in their singing that Davy practically jumped into Mike's arms as the two of them made to go into the bank, but where stopped short by a man wearing a fancy black suit stepping in front of them.

The two of them just blinked as the man in front of them smiled as if he'd just won the lottery. Along with his fancy black suit he sported a leather briefcase and a golden watch.

"What were you two just singing?" He asked them before they could say much of anything else.

"Uhhh... Daydream Believer. One of our original songs." Davy said hesitantly, very weirded out by the man.

"You wrote that song??" The man asked in disbelief.

"Err... yeah?" Davy shrugged. From his right Mike let his arm rest on the smaller man's shoulders.

"Can we help you?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes! Actually you can!" The man said, and reached out and shook both of their hands roughly. "I'm Don Kirschner. Music manager and producer. I couldn't help but hear the two of you singing and I just knew that you'd be my next hit!"

Both Mike and Davy froze, shock running down their spines. No way. There was no way this was happening. Don Kirschner?! One of the biggest music producers in the world right now was talking to them, outside a bank?? This kind of thing only happened in the movies. They hadn't recognized him at first, but now that he was talking: that voice couldn't belong to anyone else.

"D-Don Kirschner?" Davy just barely managed to squeak out.

"That's right! I can tell you're shocked to see me." The two boys chuckled awkwardly from embarrassment. "Well I've got to say. I am shocked to see you. When my stupid assistant called and told me I needed to stop at the bank, here in this middle of nowhere town, I never thought in a million years I'd meet you kids."

He smiled and continued, "Are you two a part of a band?"

This question seemed to wake Mike up out of the crazy shock he was in, and he nodded politely at the man, excitement and hope coursing through his body.

"Yes sir. We're in a band called The Monkees with our two friends."

Don lit up at the idea of their being two more of these insanely talented musical kids, and if it was possible, he somehow beamed up even brighter.

"Alrighty then!" He smiled at the two of them, "Why don't you take me to meet them now? All I had was a boring flight to LA anyways."

The two boys nodded curtly and were lead over to the man's parked limousine and awaiting chauffer. As they stiffly from shock entered, only one thought entered Mike's stupefied brain.

"I guess we won't be needing that loan."

 

 

TBC.....

 

Wow ok so I had so much fun writing this and it's only the beginning! Also did any of you notice how I made the producer the actual name of the man who produced The Monkees tv series? Haha breaking the fourth wall there a bit. Please review and leave kudos! 


	2. Chapter 2, This Hotel is more expensive than our rent!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys can't believe it. Things are starting to look up for them as they're escorted to a fancy hotel to wait the night before flying out to Hollywood to record their first song for the radio. Mike and Davy find themselves sharing a hotel room.   
> This is just the beginning y'all. There is so much yet to come with fame for these boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks so so much for all the support. Also I know it seems crazy that they'd meet a producer at a bank, but if you watched the show (which I am sure you all have if you're reading this) then you know all the crazy things that happen to them. So I can totally see this happening just for that reason alone. Also I added in some period typical internal homophobia and there will be external too later on. We're just getting started.
> 
> Please leave more comments if you have the time! Things you like, didn't like, things i can improve on, or just to let me know you're still liking this! Kudos to anyone who got the reference to how they would sometimes be called out for their long hair which was weird for men at the time :P

Chapter 2, This Hotel is more expensive than our monthly rent!

 

Mike was almost too afraid to blink.

 

For every time he closed his eyes he was afraid he’d wake up and this would all have been a dream.

 

It was only 5 minutes since he and Davy had met Don Kischner outside of the bank of all places! And now they were sitting in his limousine on soft cushions, and drinking some fancy alcoholic drink that Mike couldn’t pronounce the name of.

 

It wasn’t a long ride from the bank to their beach condo, yet it felt like it was to Mike. Even though this was the first time the small town Texan had ever ridden in a limo, he was anxious for Don to meet the others, and he was excited and terrified at the same time to sing for him, so the ride home dragged on and on.

 

Sitting next to him Mike could tell Davy was feeling the same way. His legs kept jumping as Mike knew they did whenever he was nervous, and he blushed and looked away when Davy noticed him watching as the smaller guy worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

 

_ Get yourself together  _ He thought to himself,  _ You’re a grown man who shouldn’t have a crush on your best friend… especially since your best friend is also a man. _

 

Mike clenched his hands into fists, frustrated. Now was not the time to be thinking about this.

 

They pulled up just outside their house on the beachfront, and the chauffeur got out and opened the door for them.

 

The two boys got out on shaky legs, holding onto one another for support as they tried to convince their brains that this was completely normal of a thing to be happening. Mike took a few deep breaths to compose himself.

 

As they were walking up the steps to the front door, Micky and Peter came running along the beachfront, sweating and panting, and looking worse for wear, yet they each sported wide smiles on their faces.

 

Mike stopped where he was standing and groaned loud enough for Davy to hear him.

 

They loved their friends… but they probably should’ve warned them that they were with the famous producer so they could tone down their crazy… just a bit.

 

“Woohoo!!” Peter cried, looping his arm with Micky’s as the two of them began to dance like they were drunk.

 

_ Oh fellas. Please. Don’t be drunk.  _ Davy thought.

 

“That was the  _ best  _ rootbeer float I have ever had the pleasure to drink…. Err, eat?” Micky whooped, holding a styrofoam cup up in the air like it was a trophy and waving it around.

 

The two boys on the stairs with Don stood stiff as Micky and Peter began to run faster, and faster until they came to a halt with loud gasps in front of the three of them. Micky didn’t seem at all phased at the stranger standing there too.

 

“Make a new friend at the bank?” He asked, a wide grin on his face.

 

“Or is this another angry father of one of the girls Davy brought home, here to yell at us?” Peter asked, looking scared.

 

This time Davy groaned. His face turning beet red as his small hands came up to cover his humiliated face. Mike turned and gave a stern look at Peter, patting Davy’s back in reassurance.

 

That’d only happened once. Or twice… no more than three times. It didn’t matter. Mike hated to see Davy like this.

 

There was a tense moment of awkward silence where both Mike and Davy’s hearts began to deflate that this had ruined things.

 

But to their surprise Don let out a loud, deep laugh that shattered the awkward tension in seconds. Micky joined in almost immediately, and soon even Mike and Davy were chuckling, the shock and abnormality of it all making them a little bit loopy.

 

After the laughing subsided, Don stretched his hand out happily to introduce himself. “Hello boys! You must be the other half of The Monkees! I’m Don Kirschner, music producer.”

Micky’s hand went limp like a noodle from where he was in the middle of shaking Don’s hand. His mouth went open and he closed it again trying to find the words to speak, but for once was at a loss. He ended up looking like a fish gasping for breath as his mouth opened and closed over and over.

 

Peter from Micky’s left wasn’t looking much better. He wore an expression of half shock and half embarrasment from what he’d said earlier.

 

“Uh, we met Mr. Kirschner outside the bank,” Mike said, coming to the rescue as always, “And he wants to hear us sing.”

 

Micky shook himself at Mike’s words, and his smile grew again as he shook Don’s hand firmer. “Well! We’d love to sing for you! I’m Micky, and this is Peter.”

 

He ushered them to the door where they all entered the house, Peter avoiding Davy’s gaze in guilt.

 

At the far end of their main floor, right next to the windows, were their halfway packed up instruments. They’d been way too tired the night before to pack them up completely, and were feeling quite grateful for that now.

 

Busying themselves they set up the drums and pulled out their guitars, Davy grabbbed his maracas from their bag as well.

 

“Well fellas, what should we sing?” Mike asked the group as they stood in a nervous huddle. By now the nervous energy was pumping through all their veins.

 

“Let’s sing Valleri.” Micky chimed in, “It’s our newest, and I think our best so far.”

 

The others nodded and they went to their instruments. 

 

Despite playing at small gigs before, and singing happily at the weirdest of times, this was different. This was new and terrifying and amazing. So when they started singing each of them felt something they never had before. It was a feeling they didn’t really know how to place quite yet.

 

The song went by in a flash, as the final note was struck, they all took in heavy emotion filled breaths and looked to see what the producer thought.

 

Sitting on their bumpy old couch, Don sat with a smile even wider than Micky’s had been earlier. His hands were clasped together and he let out a cheer.

 

This was it. These are the talents he’s been waiting for. It’d been too long since he’d been in the spotlight with talent that could really sweep people off their feet, too long. And now he’d finally found it again in these four kids with hair that was way too long for boys, in a worn down house in a usually unnoticeable town.

 

The boys grinned and grabbed onto one another as Don stood up and clapped for them. Peter almost fell into Micky right then and there.

 

“Boys, cancel any plans you have for the next week. I’m getting you a flight to hollywood. We’re going to get you on the radio.”

 

Peter fell over.

 

Crashing into Micky who crashed into Mike who crashed into Davy, and they ended up in an undignified heap on top of the smaller man.

 

“Oi. Fellas. A little air would be nice.” Davy grimaced from underneath them.

 

The next few hours went by in a blur. Don left with orders for them to pack, and a promise to call them soon, and the boys went flying around shoving things in suitcases and running into one another on more than one occasion.

 

Their phone rang out about halfway through their packing with a call from Don saying they’d be flying into hollywood tomorrow and that he’d gotten them two rooms in a nice hotel right near the airport. A ride would be there to pick them up in a matter of minutes.

 

Chaos ensued as they finished up packing, and fell into a rented limo’s seats. Just like that they were on their way.

 

The hotel they were to be staying at was beyond anything they’d expected. Everything was gold in color and stood proudly as they entered into check in.

 

A stiff looking man in a suit stood behind an overly decorated grand desk and Micky tapped on the bell lightly to grab his attention.

 

Suddenly they all felt underdressed as the man looked them up and down with a grimace before finally speaking to them in a monotone voice.

 

“How can I help you?” He asked dully.

 

“Don Kischner got two rooms for us here.” Davy spoke up, “Uhhh it might be under The Monkees?”

 

“Ah. Yes. I was told four vagabonds with long hair would be coming tonight. I can’t imagine that to be anyone else…”

 

The insult went right over their excited and overstimulated heads.

 

“You have rooms 29 and 30 on floor 3. Enjoy your stay…” He said, pulling out two keys from two cubbies behind him.

 

The four of them thanked the man and took the elevator up. Since Micky held one key and Davy the other, the boys randomly split off to Micky and Peter in room 29, and Davy and Mike in 30.

 

Turning the key in the lock Davy barely took a second to admire the beauty of their room before flopping on one of the beds.

 

Everything from that day, the adrenaline and the excitement, the fear and the embarrassment, was starting to wear off, and in its place came exhaustion. 

 

He closed his eyes briefly, with his hands behind his back as he heard Mike flop onto the bed next to him with a loud sigh.

 

Smiling, he turned to at him, meeting his gaze the two of them let out another chuckle.

 

“I cannot believe this is happening.” Mike sighed, his hands rested on the soft silkiness of the blankets on his bed.

 

“Is this really happening?” Davy asked in awe, “I think you should pinch me.”

 

Mike laughed, reaching his arm out and pinching Davy’s soft tan skin. He pulled back almost immediately at the feelings he got when Davy squealed at that. Actually  _ squealed.  _

He seemed to realize what he did too a moment later, and laughed awkwardly, blushing.

 

“I just… if this works out Mike, this is our dream actually happening. I didn’t think it ever would.”

 

Mike nodded, “Me neither Davy. Me neither.”

 

The two of them just sat there for a few minutes, smiling and looking at one another. Happy in the comfortable silence, before Davy let out a loud yawn.

 

“Maybe we should get some sleep.” Mike chuckled, letting out a yawn himself. The day was coming to a close and sleep called to them like an old friend.

 

They pulled out pajamas from their suitcases and started to get dressed. Mike cursed at himself in his head as the heat entered his stomach from looking at the lean muscles of Davy’s tan stomach as he pulled his shirt over his head.

 

This… was getting bad.

 

Mike always saw Davy shirtless, in fact the kid ran around shirtless most of the time, whether they were on the beach, or at home. He was being dumb. Stupid.

 

Turning the opposite way he finished getting undressed and then climbed into his bed, waiting for Davy to do the same before he clicked the lights off.

 

“Goodnight Mike.” Davy said, his accent even thicker in the throes of near sleep.

 

Mike shivered, “Goodnight Davy.”

 

He was awake much too late into the night. Staring at the ceiling and trying to shove away the self-hatred bubbling in his stomach that battled with the warmth of hearing Davy snore softly, of seeing Davy’s face scrunch up in his dreaming.

 

Mike…. was in trouble.

 


	3. Chapter 3, A race, A random girl, And one Monkee feeling left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys loved the hotel room so much they wake up late and have to race to make their flight to Hollywood!! Tensions are high for a certain Monkee when a cute young girl catches their small british Davy's eyes on the plane. And finally, the boys say their first HELLO to HOLLYWOOD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I’m having so much fun writing this story. I am trying to explore around the different POV’s as we go along so we can see how each boy reacts to different things happening in different ways. Also in this fanfiction I’m having the boys as their real ages they were at that time in 1966 (also known as the year of the first season of the show). Mike and Peter being 24 and Micky being 22 with Davy 21 almost 22. Peter and Mike IRL are about 2 1/2 to 3 years older than Micky and Davy with Micky being almost a year older than Davy. I’m almost 100% sure this info is correct but if it’s not I won’t be offended if someone was to correct me on it.

Chapter 3, A race, a random girl, and one Monkee feeling left behind

 

Micky woke up with a strange feeling of dread in his stomach. Not the feeling he’d thought he’d wake up with after their previous cacophonous day.

 

It had all happened so quickly, one minute he and Peter had triumphed a running ice cream truck, and the next they were auditioning for the biggest music producer of 1966 and being carted off to a hotel with grand hollywood plans to follow.

 

It was so much, even Micky’s high tolerance for crazy situations had been knocked off course. He’d slept like a baby on the soft king sized bed the whole night through. After all, it quite beat the twin bed he had back at home in the room he shared with Davy. Somehow the two of them drew the short end of the stick and had to share whilst Mike and Peter had their own rooms. It wasn’t bad though, Davy didn’t  _ usually  _ get annoyed at his late night stories and jokes.  _ Usually. _

 

Groaning and turning onto his side, Micky felt a headache forming behind his eyes as he squinted them against the assaulting sunlight from the cracked open windows…

 

**Wait. Sunlight…?**

 

**Oh no.**

 

With renewed energy and worry, Micky sat straight up in bed, looking at the small clock hanging on the wall nearby, he gasped in horror to see the time was 9 in the morning.

 

Their flight was at 10, and they had meant to get up much earlier to get through airline check and still have breakfast.

 

“Peter!!” Micky yelled out, standing up and shaking his older friend roughly where he lay peacefully in bed. “Peter!!! WAKE UP!!”

 

The redish blonde hair boy shot up in concern, looking at Micky with half-lidded eyes.

 

“Wuhh?? What’s wrong Mick?” He asked. Most definitely not used to seeing Micky look so panicked.

 

“We’re late! It’s already 9 and our flight’s at ten! Mike didn’t even wake us up!!!”

 

Peter’s eyes widened comically, and he spluttered, rolling out of bed and successfully face planting on the floor.

 

Micky reached down to help him up and then the two of them scrambled like madmen out of the room and started pounding furiously on Mike and Davy’s door screaming their names.

 

“Mikeeeee!!!! Davvvvvvyyyyy!!!!!!!!!”

 

There were a rush of feet, and then the door flew open to two panicked looking Monkees.

 

“We’re late.” Mike said, not even needing the others to explain why they were banging on the door. He looked as dreadful as Micky felt, clearly having figured out what was happening.

 

“I can’t believe we slept in so long!!” Davy cried, throwing his hands up in the air in panic, they smacked into Mike’s nose for a second. “Oi. Sorry.”

 

Around the hallway a few angry people were starting to open their doors and look angrily out at the young men, who were much too panicked to attempt apologies.

 

“Get your stuff Pete, Micky. Then let’s meet down stairs in five minutes. I’ll use the phone at the main desk to call us a cab. It’s going to be a race boys.” Mike rambled, shooing the others back to their rooms and pulling Davy by the arm back into theirs.

 

The small lad was muttering weird british obscenities under his breath as he started to put on clothes whilst shoving his pajamas in his luggage at the same time.

 

Mike didn’t even need to worry about Davy’s distracting body as he was much too rushed himself doing the same thing.

 

There were dark circles under his eyes from not being able to sleep well the night previous, and he added allowing them all to sleep in to his ever growing list of things to feel guilty about.

 

“I’ll go call us a cab Mike.” Davy said randomly, and Mike realized he was just staring down at his luggage in thought, some of his stuff strewn on the floor. When had it gotten there?

 

Without so much of an ‘ok’ from Mike’s slow mouth, Davy had left the room dragging his luggage behind him.

 

The silence that followed was, Mike realized, the first time in the last 24 hours that things seemed to slow to a stop for a second.

 

And for a second Mike felt everything, and nothing.

 

The dread and guilt of having to make a trip to the bank to beg for another loan.The shock of being discovered on said mundane trip. The hope and the fire of excitement. The exhaustion and the crazed giddiness. The deep longing for someone he could never, and  _ should never  _ have.

 

All the feelings he hadn’t really been able to feel in their down time last night due to sleeping in a bed right across from, and facing towards Davy, he finally felt whilst standing over his half packed luggage.

 

It was so much it sent a long chill down his spine and through his arms and legs, leaving behind goosebumps in its place.

 

Down in the lobby Davy was asking the operator on the phone to connect him with the nearby cab company whilst bouncing up and down on jittery feet.

 

The stupid receptionist was not thrilled to see one of the “long haired freaks” running into the room and practically jumping on the phone’s receiver. He continued muttering something about scaring the other guests away that Davy happily ignored in his state of having much better things to worry about.

 

“Yes. One cab to the Watercrest Hotel. Hurry please! Our flight leaves in less than an hour!” He all but yelled into the phone, slamming the receiver down ungracefully after hanging up.

_ Where are the others…? _

 

He thought to himself as he started pacing the front entrance in anxiety, kneading his hands together and biting on his bottom lip enough to make it bleed.

 

They needed to make that plane. Making that plane would bring everything Davy had ever dreamt of. Making that plane would mean he could call his grandfather and tell him he was actually making it. This time  _ for real.  _ It would mean that he could stop feeling so guilty for leaving his four older sisters and his dad only a year or so after their mum’s death. It would mean… maybe, he’d finally be something important to someone.

 

When 5 more minutes ticked by in slow agony, Davy almost screamed. At this point people were starting to avoid being in his vicinity. He was stomping around instead of pacing and he wondered just where the bloody hell his friends were.

 

Just as he was about to come stomping up the hotel stairs to their rooms and drag his friends down, a very flustered Peter came rushing in next to a worried looking Micky dragging an emotional looking Mike behind him. Clothes were falling out of Peter’s luggage but he either didn’t notice or simply didn’t care.

 

_ Wait… an emotional Mike? _

 

A weird and unpleasant feeling that Davy didn’t know how to describe went through his small body when he saw the state Mike was in. He stood awkward and rigid, looking guilty and sad. Davy could also see the dried tear marks on his face.

 

Before he realized what he was doing, Davy was striving forward and reaching his arm out to grasp Mike’s arm and ask what was wrong.

 

“Taxi cab for uhh… The Monkees?” A man in a simple jacket and worn hat asked as he entered the building and looked down at a card in his hands.

 

“That’s us!” Micky called over, smiling down at Davy and giving him a thumbs up, “Glad one of us called a cab, thanks Davy.”

 

He nodded numbly, his arm outstretched towards but not touching Mike and just frozen in midair.

 

Whatever had just happened, whatever weird emotion he’d just felt towards wanting to touch and comfort Mike, it wasn’t important really. The cab was here.

 

Deciding then he’d ask Mike later what was wrong when they were alone, Davy turned sharply and led the crazed group out to the awaiting taxi.

 

They shoved their bags in the back of the car with about as much grace as a circus of stampeding elephants, and scrambled into their seats all squished together awkwardly in the back. Even Peter and Micky didn’t feel like arguing on who would get shotgun.

 

On the way to the airport they sat in some early morning traffic, and Davy could barely taste the copper of his blood or the pain of his lip being split open from worrying it so much because of Peter’s bony arms attacking his ribs from the left and Mike’s off putting frown from his right.

 

Getting through their bags being looked through and having to fill out forms at the airport took up most of 15 minutes and by the time the boys were sitting outside their flight’s gate the doors were just closed.

 

“You’ve got to let us in!” Davy cried out, angry tears were forming at the corners of his eyes but he blinked rapidly to keep them from falling.

 

The lady behind the small desk just shook her head sadly, explaining how she was sorry but the airplane was already beginning its pre-flight checks.

 

Davy didn’t realize he’d been trembling until two large hands gripped both his shoulders to steady him. Then Mike’s strong texan accent was breaking through the crumbling of Davy’s fears and somehow he was physically steadied.

 

“Ma’am, it’s very important for us to make our flight. Our music producer Don Kirschner booked us on this flight for a reason… we have to make it on. Please, there has to be something you can do.”

 

Davy’s breath rattled out shakily as the airline clerk’s eyes filled with sudden undeniable recognition.

 

“Oh. Oh! You are the four boys that Don Kirschner called to buy first class seats for. We’d thought we missed you. Well I mean why didn’t you just say so? You’ve just saved us from getting in deep trouble. I’ll go get the pilot to open the doors back up.” She quickly scampered out of the room.

 

Immense relief flooded Davy as he realized Mike had saved them,  _ again.  _

 

He let out a loud sigh and leant almost his whole body weight into the taller young man. He was met with a soft “oof” but no resistance as Mike easily took on Davy’s weight.

 

“Mike. Mike… Mike!” He cried out, the older boy catching his eyes quickly with concern.

 

“Mike you saved us.” Peter said thankfully, saying what Davy wasn’t managing to say, and giving Mike a soft side hug.

 

“Now… c’mon y’all I didn’t save us.” He groaned, blushing. Mike never was one to take compliments lightly. He was very humble.

 

“No you did Mike.” Micky patted him on the shoulder and the two exchanged a weird look of understanding that had Davy’s heart doing a weird pang in his chest, reminding him of how Mike was earlier and how he clearly was missing out on something.

 

As they were escorted into the plane and past very annoyed and angry looking passengers for delaying the flight even more (they seemed to have been annoying quite the crowd of people today), the boys were brought to the fancy part of the plane where seats were more comfortable and drinks were already being passed out to people sitting there.

 

Mike couldn’t believe their luck as he sat down in a soft seat and closed his eyes for a moment. Not only had he actually managed to get them on the plane past boarding time, but now they were in first class seats. Seats that he felt himself melting into.

 

That morning had been extremely rough, and quite frankly embarrassing.

He’d just stood there over his luggage, spaced out and crying lightly in his own dark thoughts when Micky had wrapped him in a hug from behind, startling him back to reality.

 

Micky had always hated seeing his friends upset and was quite good at cheering them up.

“Mike… Mike please tell me what’s wrong.” He’d insisted when Mike flushed red and started to pack his things with renewed humiliation. It was very rare that Mike ever cried in front of the fellows.

 

“It’s nothing Micky. Just being silly don’t worry.” He’d answered, wishing it was Peter who’d walked through the door instead. Peter would’ve just silently been supportive, Micky, he knew was not going to let things go until he got an answer.

 

“Seriously Mike. Talk to me.”

 

It was rare to see such a serious and worried Micky. Mike knew he should be grateful but it was hard through his humiliation. Something. He had to say something.

 

“I’m just overwhelmed man, that’s all. This has been a crazy day and a few hours, and now I’m worried since I let us sleep in like I did it’s all going to fall apart.”

 

The truth, not the whole truth of course, but it’s enough. He could tell it was enough as soon as Micky just nodded and hugged him once again.

 

“You take the whole world onto your shoulders too much sometimes Mike, and we probably let you.” Micky scratched the back of his neck in guilt, “But listen, we all were responsible for getting up on time this morning and none of us did. It’ll be fine. But uhhh, if we don’t get going it may not.”

 

Now on the plane Mike just smiled with his eyes closed, happy now that it was Micky who came in and dragged him back to the world, happy that he’d been able to help them get on the plane on time. And even… selfishly, happy that he’d gotten to hold Davy in his arms for a few minutes, even if it was brought on from Davy feeling relieved and tired.

 

But a loud high pitched giggle and a familiar happy laughter had him sitting up in his seat wide eyed in seconds.

 

Besides him Peter sat, and Micky to their right across the aisle. But Davy… 

 

Mike’s heart sank.

 

Davy sat in an empty seat nearby, basically holding a random cute girl’s hands in his and smiling his biggest charming smile. His cheeks were flushed red and the two’s faces were close.

Of course. Of course Davy had found a girl to fawn over and vice versa.

 

Mike squeezed his hands into tight fists and forced himself to close his eyes and pretend to sleep, to pretend not to care.

 

He pretended not to care as he heard the other two tease Davy. He pretended not to care as Davy and the girl made audible sounds of kissing. He pretended not to care for the whole hour and half they were on the flight.

 

And when the plane touched down ad Davy parted ways with the girl as if it was no problem at all. And when the others gasped and laughed and ran through the airport to the outside and pointed at the large hollywood sign on the distant hills, Mike barely noticed at all.

 

He barely noticed a thing over the rushing pain in his ears and the angry thumping of his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww poor Mike in this chapter am I right? It’s going to be a long journey for our two cuties let me tell ya.
> 
> I jumped around in POVs three times in this chapter and I tried to do it smoothly but if it’s confusing or awkward please let me know. Also did anyone see the references to the episode where Davy’s Grandfather came to america and they all pretended Davy was famous, and to the episode of Monkees at the circus where Davy cried out “Mike. Mike. Mike!” After knives were thrown at him by the knife juggler dude in the beginning of the episode and how Mike came over and actually started patting Davy all over to make sure he wasn’t hit? Lol wow I’ve left a lot of notes sorry for that but I do hope some of you noticed!
> 
> Please review!!


	4. Chapter  4, It Will All Change Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are immediately hustled to the recording studio where they record their first song to be played on the radio. Mike and Davy find themselves alone for a moment backstage. Some random paparazzi wonder who these kids are that are having lunch with Don Kirschner. One monkee, upset, rushes out of the restaurant only for the others to be unable to find him... TRIGGER WARNING for one monkee getting briefly sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been really hard for me to sit down and write this especially since Peter died. I’m so sad. He was only 77 and sometimes for some people life is just too short. Nevertheless I didn’t want to give up on this fic so here I am trying to pick back where I left off. Prayers for Peter up in heaven and for his family who are mourning. I made this chapter REALLY LONG to make up for my lack of updating, sorry y’all! YO I did NOT intend to make Don Kirchsner a huge jerk when I started writing this and I am sure the real Don Kirschner is not this way at all, but it’s just how the story naturally went so I ran with it, please no Kirschner fans start yelling at me for betraying him this way. Thanks!
> 
> So it begins…!! The boys are only just now in hollywood and just starting out. But trust me, after this chapter things start happening for our boys.

Chapter 4, It Will All Change Tomorrow… in honor of Peter Torks’ death. May you be happy with Davy up in heaven.

 

Peter knew.

 

As soon as he saw the Hollywood sign in the near distance on top of two rolling hills, he just  _ knew.  _ They were going to make it.

 

He whooped loudly, his left arm looped through Mike’s, despite Mike’s grunting protests, as the group stepped out of the airport and into the sun.

 

He had to squint his eyes momentarily to adjust to the light attacking his still tired eyes… he’d slept the whole way on the plane, only waking up when an annoyed flight attendant with a tight smile and strangely rough hands started shaking him awake. The fellows just stood to the side cackling at him. So helpful.

 

Well Micky and Davy were laughing at least. Mike looked about ready to fall over, he was standing straight as a stick with a distant look in his eyes and arms that just dangled down like inactive puppets being held up by a string.

 

Now Peter didn’t think of himself as the smartest goofball around, but he certainly wasn’t dumb.

 

He’d noticed Micky and Mike’s absence for those stretching moments of time when they thought they’d miss their flight, and he’s noticed the downcast look on the serious leader’s face ever since.

 

So of course he’d insisted to link arms with Mike. It always helped Davy when he was sad, the fellow liked physical contact all the time, but especially when he was down. Even Micky would accept a hug on the rare occasions he wasn’t feeling too great. 

 

So hey! Maybe it would work for Mike. He’d be sure to stick close to his friend if it’d help him.

 

A honking horn from another long black limousine caught the young men’s attention. A man in a suit held up a sign with THE MONKEES on it, looking rather embarrassed with the signage he was being forced to hold. Catching the boy’s attention he started to walk over.

 

“You’re the monkees?” He asked, but it sounded much more like a resigned statement than a question.

 

“That’s us!” Micky happily confirmed.

 

“I’m here to pick you up and take you to Kirschner Recording Studios where Mr. Kirschner is awaiting your arrival.”

 

Peter squealed in glee, pulling Mike by the arm towards the limo.

 

“You hear that boys?” Davy cheered, “We’re going to a  _ recording studio!” _

 

Unfortunately for Mike, who was at the moment,  _ not  _ wanting anyone hanging all over him,  _ especially Davy,  _ had both the aforementioned Brit leaning on his right shoulder, and cuddly Peter leaning on his left!

 

He wasn’t sure  _ what _ was with his friends and suddenly needing to climb all over him, but at the moment it really wasn’t appreciated.

 

He groaned and tried to calm down his racing heart at the feeling of Davy’s hot breath on his skin as he lent over Mike to talk to Peter on his left, or the feeling of his soft medium length hair brushing against the bare skin of his collarbone where he’d left the two top buttons of his shirt opened.

Instead he tried to focus on looking out the window as best as he could, blocking out the conversations of the fellows and trying to pretend that he was happy to see palm trees and girls that he was  _ supposed to  _ find attractive waltzing down the roads with short shorts and barely concealing tops.

 

When they stopped at a red light to let people cross on the sidewalks, Micky rolled down the window to let some “fresh holly air” in, as he called it. One girl with red high heels and a tight fitting dress, looking way too showy for the 1960’s (at least for what Mike was used to) walked halfway across the crosswalk and stopped just outside their limousine. She met eyes with Davy and blushed scarlett, leaving her pale cheeks a rosy red. Then she did something that made Mike gag. 

 

She winked, waved, blew a kiss and then continued on her way. Davy smiled back and once again Peter and Micky cooed and awwed to annoy the smallest member of their band.

 

Mike was going to be sick. That’s it. He was actually going to be sick.

 

The bolstering of his friends died down as soon as he let out his first gag.

 

Davy’s smile vanished and he was quick to grasp at Mike’s hand in what he was hoping to be comfort.

 

But it was too much for Mike, who was so overwhelmed by emotion that the boy he  _ loved  _ holding his hand was not a welcome feeling.

 

He gagged once more, and then again, throwing his hand over his mouth.

 

“Stop the car!” Peter cried from his left, loudly and shrilly.

 

“Mike…?” Davy whispered, “Mike just hang on we’re stopping the car.”

 

Mike ignored him as black spots entered his vision and he would’ve swayed in place if it weren’t for Peter’s strong hands holding him steady.

 

The long car lurched to a stop at the side of the road, and before he could move himself, Peter and Davy were moving for him, and he was gently pushed out of the car and onto his knees.

 

“I’ve got you mate.” Davy said, “I’ve always got…”

 

Mike gagged one more time and threw up in the grass at the side of the road.

 

Shame and humiliation burned through him as he squeezed his eyes shut in pain and let his body rock with the tremors of expelling its own contents.

Three sets of hands were on his back, running up and down the length of his soft gray shirt. One pair of hands were big and rough, Micky’s. Whilst another were big and soft, Peter’s. Finally the hands that brought as much pain as they did pleasure were Davy’s. Small and soft yet roughly messaging his tight muscles. Whispering soft words of encouragement and not realizing just how unhelpful he was being.

 

What a  _ great  _ way to start off in Hollywood. 

 

Their driver stood leaning against the driver’s side door crossing his arms and looking at Mike crouched over on the dirty street as if he were a worm beneath his feet.

 

Behind the shame and humiliation Mike feared that word of this would get to Don Kirschner and his reputation would be furthered ruined and he wouldn’t be taken seriously.

 

“Just how much did you have to drink last night?” The driver asked rudely.

 

And to Mike’s ultimate surprise it was tiny Davy who shot up looking furious at the man’s accusations.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?!” He cried out, his face reddened and his small person getting right up into the driver’s face. “He had nothing to drink last night. He’s sick!”

 

The driver, supposedly having thought the long haired ‘vagabonds’ wouldn’t say anything to his rude comment, was very taken aback by Davy in his face.

 

And then despite every negative thing Mike was feeling at the moment, he couldn’t help but feel pride for Davy (who didn’t at all look his short stature as he stood on tiptoes yelling in the mans face), and regrettably he also felt a strong  _ fondness  _ to the younger boy for standing up for him.

 

“We’re all very nervous you know!” Davy continued, “We take the music industry very seriously, and this is not something we would ever mess up by  _ drinking  _ the night before our big break. And furthermore, you  _ don’t even know _ Mike. He’s a responsible person who always looks after others before himself. He’d never risk any of our careers by being sodding stupid.”

 

The driver blubbered with his words, “Uhh… errr.. I…”

 

“You owe him an apology!”

 

Mike’s breath came in deeply as he registered what Davy had said about him at the same time as finally feeling done with the onslaught of being sick.

 

_ He found him responsible and SELFLESS. _

 

If only Davy  knew the selfish disgusting thoughts that went through his mind about him, then he would definitely not be describing him in such fond words.

 

He’d call him disgusting or unnatural.

 

Davy’s hands resting on his shoulders brought him out of his self-deprecation in a split second.

 

The driver who finally had the decency to look guilty had stepped a little closer, until he saw the protective look on Davy’s face and froze in his place.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry lad. That wasn’t ok for me to say.” And in an afterthought, “Please don’t tell my boss…”

 

Mike took a deep breath and turned around to face the man, embarrassed that Davy had forced the man into apologizing in the first place and hoping to end this whole thing  _ before  _ too many people started taking notice. 

 

Already a small crowd of people were looking on in unashamed interest, a few of them had their notebooks out, scribbling things down for who knows what stupid reason.

 

“It’s fine.” He said, not really looking at the driver but instead looking at Davy and silently pleading with his eyes for the younger man not to make a bigger deal out of this than it already was.

 

Ever the surprise that was Davy Jones, he seemed to understand what Mike’s eyes were saying, took a deep breath and loosened his hands on Mike’s shoulders where they were beginning to dig uncomfortably.

 

Nodding, the driver looked almost like an icecream cone melting with relief.

 

“Let’s err.. Let’s go if you think you’re alright now?” He asked, looking at Mike.

 

“Yeah I’m fine.”

 

Now that it was all over Mike tried to shove his embarrassment down and pretend like he was totally ok with strangers staring at him being sick and his bandmates looking at him with pity and concern.

 

Taking the hand that Micky offered him, Mike was pulled up off the ground, and both Peter and Davy clung to his arms once again. Great.

 

In Peter’s mind he just wanted to give Micky comfort he’d appreciate if it were him who got sick, but Davy’s hold felt different than it had just a few minutes ago. Instead of seeking comfort for himself or just clinging to him because he had always been a touchy-feely person, it felt like this time he was trying to exert all his strength onto Mike. Like he was asking for Mike to trust in his help.

 

After a few minutes nestled back in the limo again like this, Mike realized maybe now he didn’t mind it. He should, he really should. But he was already feeling the effects of exhaustion after emptying his stomach, and the breath mint the driver offered him to have “for now” was barely doing anything to conceal the sour taste in his mouth, so he happily accepted the comfort of his friends, promising himself he wouldn’t let this become a daily occurance.

 

A mere five minutes later the limo pulled up outside a crazy large building standing tall and fancy against smaller buildings to its right and left. The windows were all perfectly clean, and the tiles were of perfect shape and size to one another. In the very front of the building right by the main doors was a large sign encrusted with gold letters reading:

 

Don Kirschner Music Producer and Recording Facilities.

 

As soon as they were parked Don Kirschner himself came running out of the building to greet them. He wore a large smile on his face when he hugged the boys as if they were old friends, but Mike didn’t miss how he glared at the driver for being absent.

 

“Boys! Boys! It’s great to see you finally walking the beautiful sidewalks of hollywood eh?”

 

The boys nodded enthusiastically.

 

He then turned to the driver.

 

“Why are you 30 minutes late?!” He cried to him, frightening the monkees in how quickly his facial expression turned from one of kindness to one of such anger so quickly.

 

“I-I’m sorry sir.” He rambled slightly. “You see one of the boys got sick on the side of 25th so we had to stop.”

 

Mike bunched his fists tightly together in embarrassment, here it comes…

 

“Yes I got sick. I think I ate too many muffins on the plane.”

 

Mike’s eyes widened. He hadn’t said that, and this time neither had Davy.

 

It was Peter. And what a Peter thing to say it was.

 

“Oh my. Are you ok now?” Don asked in what seemed like concern, but to Mike it looked like he felt disgusted at the notion.

“I’m ok now. I would just like to brush my teeth if that’s ok.” He said.

 

Mike continued to stare at the ginger haired boy, with a mixture of shock and appreciation.

 

He had  _ really good friends. _

Don barely disguised his flinch, “Yes, yes of course. We have many bathrooms on the first floor. I’ll ask the front desk clerk to send over an extra toothbrush from makeup to bathroom 1C. Head there now and the rest of us will wait for you in the lobby.”

 

Peter nodded, smiled widely, and then said, “Mike come with me so I don’t get lost.”

 

And he was pulling Mike through the entrance and past a white marbled lobby to bathroom 1C.

 

“I’ll wait out here.” He said as a frightened looking intern came over with a toothbrush and handed it to him.

 

“Thanks Pete. Really.” Mike said, taking the toothbrush and going into the bathroom.

 

He locked the door and started by splashing some cold water over his face, allowing himself a moment to process the craziness of the past half hour or so. 

 

Taking a few deep breaths he shoved down the last of his self-resentment and humiliation, and brushed his teeth until all he could taste was mint in his mouth, thankful he wouldn’t be spending the first day in the recording studio with foul breath or a disgusting tasting mouth.

 

Five minutes later the boys were being ushered into studio 12, a large room with one half having chairs surrounding huge bulky 60’s recording objects and instruments ranging from violens to electric guitars leaning on the right wall. And headphones attached to large wires, and the other half of the room was separated by a glass window with a few microphones and more large wired headphones where they’d be recording.

 

It was then that Mike  _ finally  _ started to feel the magic of being in hollywood. They were about to stand in a recording room, and sing in front of the most widely known music producer of their time to record their first song for (hopefully) the masses.

 

It was so surreal and beautiful Mike found himself squeezing Davy’s shoulder to his right, as both Peter and Davy had let go of him after they exited the car.

 

The smile of mirth and pure joy Davy looked back at him with sent chills down Mike’s spine.

 

“Alrighty so I assume you did what I asked and packed some of your sheet music for me to look at so we can get going on recording one.”

Mike nodded numbly and opened a bag he’d brought with him to pull out some of the music he’d written over the years.

 

They spent a good hour or so waiting as Don looked through the music with his musicians, nodding and smiling as he did so. Whilst the boys just stood nervously chewing their lips or twiddling their fingers.

 

“This one. It’s a great first song to introduce who you are to the world.” Don said, handing over one of the songs to Mike.

 

It was  _ Hey Hey We’re the Monkees.  _ A theme song Mike had written out of boredom for them to use. One he never thought they’d use. He frowned a bit for a moment but hid his expression quickly. 

 

If Don Kirschner thought some random song they’d never sang before and that he’d forgotten he’d even written was going to be their first hit, than who was he to argue that.

 

It was Don Kirschner. A man who’d made so many people famous, he was inclined to trust him.

 

“Alright.” He said, going over to the instruments, the other boys followed.

 

“What are you doing?” Don stopped him suddenly.

 

“Ummm, getting one of the guitars?”

 

“No, no, I have musicians to play the instruments for you guys, you just do the singing.”

 

This time Micky frowned, “But we always play our own music.”

 

“I understand.” Don said, “And maybe in the future you’ll be able to again, but for the first recording  _ at least  _ we have people to play so you can focus on singing perfectly like you do!”

 

Before the boys could argue, Don continued, “Now we need about an hour and a half to get the song done well on our part, and then we can set a record down for you guys to record. In the meantime feel free to look at the recording booth, practice, or do whatever you need to do.”

 

The boys looked to Mike as if to silently ask if they were ok with this no instruments thing, and he nodded.

 

And that’s all the invitation they needed to go running over (well Peter and Micky ran) to the recording booth and close the door behind them.

 

“Well fellows. We’re doing this.” Mike started, “I know we don’t get to play our instruments and we’re using a song I don’t think you guys even know existed, but we can do this. If this is what we’ve got to do to live our dreams then let’s do it to our best ability.”

 

The other boys nodded in excitement and they got started.

 

For the next hour they played around with the song, feeling grateful they had time to do this so they didn’t have to admit they’d never rehearsed this song before. And after awhile it came together and Mike had to admit, it wasn’t a half-bad song.

 

Before you could blink, Peter and Micky were excusing themselves to go find some food, and Mike found himself suddenly alone with Davy and 30 minutes to spare.

 

Davy was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face, leaning back on one of the booth’s chairs and looking absolutely beautiful with his bangs parted to either side of his face. The strong lighting of the booth made his tan skin stand out against his eyes and long eyelashes, and the tight shirt he wore showed his muscled stomach underneath it. 

 

Mike gulped.

 

“Mike…?” Davy asked with a weird sort of uncertainty to his voice.

 

“Yeah?” He answered. 

 

The space wasn’t a big one, and although he probably should’ve felt more crowded with all four of the boys being in there, he strangely felt suffocated only now that it was just him and Davy in the small room.

 

“Why’d you throw up?” He asked.

 

Startled by the random question, Mike instantly assumed that Davy was trying to be accusatory all of a sudden. 

 

“I wasn’t drinking last night Davy. I was with you all night.”

 

To his surprise Davy just leaned his head back and laughed at this statement, only making the Texan all the more frustrated.

 

“I’m not accusing you of drinking Mike.”

 

“Oh.” Mike blushed, “Right sorry.”

 

“I just can tell something’s been off since this morning. You and Micky looked like you were hiding something.” His lips pouted in a way that Mike had to shush himself from calling adorable.

 

“I just felt sick Davy, that’s all. Don’t worry. Micky was just being Micky and helping me out.”

 

_ Again  _ to his surprise, Davy seemed to jump from concern to anger and frustration instantly.

 

“So you’re telling me you’ve been sick since this morning and you told Micky, not me?!”

 

“Why are you yelling Davy? I didn’t want to worry y’all. The only reason Micky knew is because he saw me… uhh… being sick this morning.”

 

The lie felt heavy on his tongue, but  _ why on God’s good earth  _ was Davy getting upset at him for not telling him he wasn’t feeling good? He usually never told his friends when he was sick until they noticed him days later too exhausted to get out of bed.

 

_ Mike you’re so stubborn…  _ they’d always say.

 

So why now was this such a big deal to the younger man?

 

Seemingly realising that he was being weird at the same time as Mike did, Davy looked down to hide a forming blush on his cheeks.

 

“Err, right yeah.” He wiggled a little in his spot. “So are you ok now?”

 

“Yes Davy, I’m ok.” Mike said, gentler this time.

 

Davy smiled back at him, easily reading the genuine tone Mike was using, and walked over to stand side by side to Mike. So close that their shoulders were touching.

 

Mike felt his skin burst into flames at the contact.

 

Would Davy’s skin touching his ever cease to pull this reaction out of him?

 

“I’m kind of scared Mike.” Davy said suddenly, and Mike could feel Davy’s fist squeezing tight where it brushed against his leg.

 

“We’re going to do great Davy.” He reassured, trying not to stand too stiffly in this position they were in.

 

“But what if we do?” 

 

Mike blinked in confusion, “I don’t understand the question.”

“What if we do do great and become famous? Of course I’m sure it’ll be amazing, but at the same time our life will never be the same again. In a way that’s even scarier than being able to say ‘Well we did our best but it just didn’t work out, at least we can say we tried’, you know what I mean?”

 

Mike did know what he meant, he also had that same fear.

 

Looking over to the fear filled eyes in this beautiful boy, Mike acted without thinking, and grabbed Davy’s hand in his own.

 

Davy startled, and for a second, just one second, Mike felt himself falling into the pit of self-hatred and despair, but then Davy just squeezed his hand back, not letting go.

 

“I know that sounds really cowardly of me…” He started.

 

“No it’s not cowardly Davy. I feel the same way too. Especially with all of this happening so quickly. I never would’ve expected us to be here in this room, let alone in Hollywood at all.”

 

“So what should we do then? To stop feeling scared like this?” Davy asked. His voice came in quieter this time, almost a whisper.

 

“We just do it.” Mike said without thinking too hard about it, “We just do it because this is everything we’ve ever wanted. And if it doesn’t work out we’ll be ok, and if it does work out… we’ll be better than ok. And even if we’re so famous we catch up with the beatles, underneath it all we’ll still just be the same ragtag group of two crazies, one brit and a hillbilly.”

 

Davy laughed at this, throwing his head back in laughter in which Mike couldn’t help but to join. When they finally finished laughing and were catching their breaths, Davy squeezed Mike’s hand one more time before letting go saying:

 

“Thanks Mike.”

 

Mike’s hand felt cold.

 

“No problem Davy.”

 

They met eyes, and Davy looked away.

 

Seconds later the doors were opening again. This time both their friends and Don Kirschner entered. Mike scooted over from Davy instinctively. Smiling warmly at the odd group you’d never imagine to see together as they closed the door behind them.

 

“Alright boys, we’re ready to get started. Just put on your headphones and we’ll cue you in with the music we spent the last hour getting perfect on the record. Now we just need your voices over it and we can do some editing. Are you ready?”

 

The boys nodded, each grabbing a headphone and putting it on.

 

From there things were a bit of a blur. They sang the song once, twice, three times all the way through, and then went back to make edits.

 

“Davy move a little closer to the microphone. Micky stop dancing. Peter… just don’t sing too loud ok?”

 

Mike had grimaced at that one, what was that supposed to insinuate?

 

“Mike… yeah actually Mike you’re perfect.”

 

Mike blushed at this as the others clapped him on the shoulders. He knew it was unfair, he’d written the song and spent the most time with it. 

 

Micky had the main vocal part for the song, as he tended to because no one could argue he had the best lead singing voice of all of them.

 

Despite this though, Don seemed to keep picking on Peter, and by the time they finished the recording with Don saying “Perfect!!” Mike could tell that Peter was looking very downcast as he stood a little further back from his mic than anyone else, as told to do so by Mr. Kirschner.

 

Frowning and going to say something to Peter, Mike was interrupted by the door opening once more and Don coming in with the musicians, all of them clapping loudly and letting off whoops. 

 

“Wonderful! Just wonderful boys! You did great.”

 

“Thanks Mr. Kirschner!” Micky marvelled, happily smiling brightly.

 

“Ah you can just call me Don. Now that I’m your music manager, we can get rid of all the formalities eh?”

 

Micky nodded, shaking a surprised Don’s hands in his own with great force.

 

“Yes, yes.” Don said, yanking his hand out of Micky’s after he seemingly wasn’t letting go, “A great day this is indeed. And now that we’re done recording, what say you boys we go out to lunch to celebrate? I know a nice restaurant down the road and I already made us reservations.”

 

Mike’s stomach grumbled, he couldn’t exactly say no to an offer like this.

 

“Sounds great.” He smiled, speaking for all of them as they nodded along.

 

Soon they were loaded once again in the limousine, this time with Don and his bodyguards, and parking at a fancy looking restaurant that looked like it was probably way too expensive for them to be eating at.

 

Mike hoped Don wouldn’t be making them pay for this…

 

There wasn’t much time to linger on this worry however, because as soon as the doors were opening and they exited with Kirschner, people around them started to notice.

 

Some people gasped and others started pointing fingers. By the time they made it to the door of the restaurant, Mike understood why Don had insisted on bringing the bodyguards with him.

 

And it made sense of course! Don being the extremely famous producer he was, that people would take notice of him wherever they’d go.

 

It was the Monkees however that they heard people whispering about.

 

“Who are those boys, and what are they doing with Don Kirschner??”

 

“They are pretty cute.”

 

“Watch out! I need to get a picture of this, my boss will love it!”

 

Cameras flashed, and while it wasn’t a huge crowd, the boys felt shocked that now, even before they’d done anything really, people were already starting to notice them.

 

Or I guess noticing them  _ because  _ they notice Don. But it was still cool.

 

Thankfully they made it into the restaurant with only a few horrible pictures of Mike looking like a deer in the headlights, when they were escorted to a secluded table in the back. Passing by many a curious look of other patrons who sat there eating.

 

It was an insanely nice place with a chandelier, a  _ chandelier  _ hanging above their table and cutlery that looked to fragile it might break with the slightest fall.

 

The menu wasn’t any better. There were things on there that either they’d never heard of, or looked too disgusting to eat.

 

Davy and Micky being crazy ended up ordering the fish eggs and crocodile meat or something insane like that, whereas Peter and Mike took it safer and got some steak that was worth more than the amount they made in one night singing at the pizza parlor.

 

They settled into surprisingly comfortable conversation with Don, getting all the more excited with everything they said. As the waiters were starting to come around and take their plates Don told them news that had them reeling.

 

“With any luck we can get your first song on the radio by tomorrow.”

 

And that’s when the comfortable and happy lunch turned sour.

 

“Tomorrow?!” Peter cried, standing up so suddenly in his chair that his china plate and cup went crashing onto the ground with a loud unpleasant breaking sound, and shattering to pieces.

 

Both Mike, Davy and Micky felt dread fill their stomachs.

 

“Oh… oh I’m so sorry…” he started, but was interrupted by Don, who looked even anrgier than he had when talking to the driver early that day.

 

“What did you just do?!” He cried out, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. His face was turning an unpleasant shade of purple.

 

“It was an accident! I’m sorry!” Peter cried out, finding himself frozen to the spot in shame.

 

“These plates are very expensive! You’ve just costed me a month salary!”

 

The look of shame on Peter’s face brought something to Micky, and he found himself getting angry at their new manager.

 

Despite being in a private room, some people were starting to gather outside the door, murmuring to themselves.

 

“Hey now, he said it was an accident…” Said Micky.

 

“You’re an idiot and a klutz! And why you’re in the band I can’t even fathom, you are a terrible singer!”

“Now wait a minute!” Micky cried.

 

Only before he could start yelling the way Davy had earlier, Peter let out a squeaked “I’m so sorry.” And went running out of the restaurant.

 

For a minute there was brief silence, as the people in the room overlooked as shocked as the rest of them felt. The restaurant manager looked apologetically at Don and started ushering people back to their seats.

 

The others in the band however were feeling  _ anything but  _ apologetic.

 

“How dare you?!” Micky yelled, moving to get closer to Don but being stopped by Mike’s strong arms.

 

“You can’t speak to our friend that way!” Davy put in. Mike grabbed his arm too.

 

“I’d be very careful what you say now boys…” Don looked at them with anger.

 

Pulling both of the others into a mini huddle, Mike said:

 

“Fellows, I know you’re upset, so am I. But we need to go find Peter now  _ before anything else.” _

 

The others grimaced but nodded their agreements.

 

“Mr. Kischner, we’re going to go find Peter.”

 

This seemed to calm the man down, “Yes, yes that sounds good. Here. These are the directions to the condo I have you guys staying at whilst you’re here in Hollywood. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

 

The purple color drained from his face and he calmed, holding out directions that Mike took before Micky could swipe them angrily from the man’s hands.

 

“Thank you.” He said, ignoring the glares his friends sent him.

 

If they wanted to make their dream a reality they couldn’t stand here in a huge argument with their manager on the very first day of working with him. Besides, what Mike had said was right, they  _ needed to find Peter. _

 

Exiting the front of the building, happy to see the crowds gone, the boys looked all around them to try and see where Peter might have gone off too.

 

“I think we should split up.” Micky said, “Who knows where Pete went and you guys know him, if we don’t find him soon he’s going to get lost!”

 

“I don’t know if splitting up is such a good idea.” Mike tried to say, “We’ll only get lost ourselves if we do.”

 

Davy grabbed his arm to get his attention, “No, Micky’s right. There’s only really two ways he could’ve taken off in, the two main roads here! We need to split up!”

 

“Alright. Fine.”

 

Micky nodded and took off in the other direction, calling over his shoulder he’d meet them at the condo after looking at the directions.

 

“I guess we’re going this way then.” Davy pointed to their left.

 

Mike sighed, knowing already how this was going to turn out. On all their crazy adventures, not once had splitting up ever done them any good.

 

Nevertheless he nodded back to Davy and they started their search.

 

They looked everywhere from in stores to down random alleyways and through crowded crosswalks and sidewalks and streets.

 

By the time they’d walked 8 or so miles it was getting dark out and the temperature was falling rapidly.

 

They stopped under a street light to catch their breaths and take a quick break. Few people passed them as they were now outside of the storefront area and in a neighborhood where most people were starting to sleep.

 

Wearily Davy leant his body into Mike’s left side, letting off a few noticeable shivers from the wind.

 

Without thinking Mike put his arms around Davy’s small shoulders, offering him some of his warmth. It had been nice out earlier so neither had thought to wear a sweater or jacket.

 

Davy accepted the motion gratefully, silently trying to warm up a bit. 

 

Fear for his lost friend overwhelmed anything else, and he found himself starting to worry to the point of panic.

 

“Mike… god Mike what if we don’t find him?” He asked shakily. 

 

It was a question that’d been on both of their minds for the past hour or so, each storefront remaining empty to their innocent friend, one after another.

 

“We’re going to find him.” Mike answered, wondering whom he was trying to convince, Davy or himself.

 

They stood silently for a few more minutes, sharing warmth and fear spreading between the both of them.

 

“But I don’t think we’re finding him tonight.” Mike whispered… saying the thing that both of them were hoping not to say aloud.

 

“You’re joking right?” Davy looked aghast despite having the same awful thought running through his head only seconds ago. “We can’t just leave him out here!!”

 

“I know, Davy I know it’s awful but we can’t do much more out here in the dark before we get lost ourselves! Besides, maybe Micky’s found him and they’re both back at the condo by now!”

 

Davy nodded, not believing what Mike said but desperately wishing he could.

 

A droplet of rain fell from the clouds and onto Davy’s tan nose, followed by another and another.

 

“Oh… you’re right. You’re right we can’t find him tonight.” Davy said sadly, grasping onto Mike’s arm like a lifeline.

 

The rain picked up in a matter of minutes, and the two young men, both already sopping wet and very scared for their friend, started making their quick dash to get to the condo.

 

According to the directions it was only a few blocks away.

 

The rain was coming down hard now. Clothes stuck to skin and water blurred their visions. Eventually the two of them were grasping hands once more, only this time to stay together and help guide one another as they went.

 

The moon being hidden behind clouds made it hard to see address numbers outside the multitude of condos and houses they passed by, until finally, exhausted and chilled to the bone they found the condo they were looking for.

 

Scrambling up the steps Mike choked out in panic as he rustled through wet pockets only to realize they had the sopping wet map and Micky  _ had the key! _ He’d taken it right after they exited the restaurant and none of them had been smart enough to remember it.

 

Already fearing a night out in the freezing rain Mike desperately jostled at the door’s handle.

 

As a crack of lightning filled the air somewhere nearby the door came swinging open to a very worried (and also wet) Micky standing inside.

 

Relief flooded through the two boys as they ran into the house and closed the door behind them.

 

Of course their relief was short lived as they saw the panicked look in Micky’s eyes as he searched behind them for Peter.

 

Like a piano falling from a window onto their heads the three boys stood in utter despair, all realizing at the same time that none of them had found Peter.

 

He was somewhere out in Hollywood by himself in the freezing cold rain feeling useless…

 

And feeling lost…

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was battling between Davy, Mike and Peter trying to decide who would be the lost Monkee. I had previously decided on Mike, but since Peter died and I wanted a chapter to honor him and show how much the fellows loved him, I decided he’d be the one to go missing (it fits his character better too). Poor Mike though, he’s not getting a break. But hey, soon it’ll be poor Davy who’s thrown through the ringer. Also there’s always been a thing with the Monkees fans where some (in my opinion crazy) people say that Peter wasn’t a good singer. In my opinion I loved his voice. It was different yes, but uniquely so. And I know I will be forever sad he’ll never sing for us again.
> 
> I appreciate the support you awesome peeps have given me thus far, please DROP A REVIEW. It definitely helps me see what you guys see in this fic, and I want to hear how you feel about Peter’s death.


	5. Chapter 5, Lost and Found, and Climbing the Charts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davy, Micky and Mike spend an awful night unable to search for their lost friend, who in turn has found himself in a tricky situation after running into a strangely familiar face. Meanwhile… an odd new song hits the radio waves…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah… WOOPS! It took me almost three months to update. Well… at least I’m getting predictable….
> 
> I made this chapter long just like the last one to make up for it. Things are really going to start picking up now so buckle your seatbelts y'all!
> 
> Remember to leave a REVIEW!

Thunder and lightning make loud and unsettling music on the window panes of the small condo where three out of the four monkees now found themselves wet and shaking with worry for their lost friend, somewhere outside in the storm at that very moment.

 

Micky felt as though he could have a heart attack at any moment, despite being only 22 years old.

 

Today had gone from wonderful to horrible in a matter of minutes, and all the respect Micky had for Don Kirschner had flown out the window the second he insulted Micky’s best friend the way he had earlier in the restaurant. And now… now Peter was lost in a storm in a city they didn’t know. 

 

Normally being either super hyper and happy, or calm and content, Micky hated the times he felt sick to his stomach with ugly emotions like this. 

 

He felt desperate, angry and worried. All at the same time.

 

Davy and Mike had arrived only minutes before, Peterless, and Micky felt even more guilty for having decided he had to turn in, desperately hoping that the others had found Peter when he hadn’t.

 

A loud strike of thunder sounding so loud since it was so close, focused Micky on the sight before him.

 

Both Davy and Mike looked as bad as he felt, and clung to each other in unhidden sorrow.

 

“We-we can’t leave him out there.” Davy cried, his head finding a home on Mike’s left shoulder. “There’s got to be something we can do!”

 

Micky bristled in sudden anger. Whether it was anger at Don, or himself, he couldn’t really tell. But his brain needed someone to lash out on, and unfortunately that someone just happened to be Mike, standing only a few feet away from him, and only inches from a now locked door.

 

Keeping them safely inside, and poor Pete somewhere outside, possibly hurt.

 

“How could you Mike?” He screams, surprised himself for the heat behind his words.

Mike looks taken aback, and turns his soaking body towards Micky in alarm. Davy is quick to take the defensive, looking at Micky with a barely concealed glare.

 

“What…?” Mike asks in confusion, but he’s not able to finish his sentence before Micky’s on him like hot coals from a fire.

 

“Earlier when  _ Mr. Kirschner  _ beat on Pete, your only response was to thank him for his hospitality. Not once did you stand up for Peter!” He cried, obviously saying Don Kirschner’s name in a mocking tone.

 

“Mick I…”

 

“He’s our best friend, and the kindest and most innocent of all of us! You should have been with Davy and I, reaming the guy out!”

 

That seemed to push Davy over the edge, and he stepped forward with an accusing finger pointed at Micky.

 

“Now you just stop right there Micky.” He snarled, “This isn’t Mike’s fault. Don was the one who yelled at Peter. Besides, if Mike hadn’t stopped us from beating up Don, our music career might have been the least of our problems. So step the fuck back.”

 

Davy’s face was lit red with the fire of his anger, and the coldness of being soaked to the bone. He was close enough to Micky that his anger seemed to radiate between the two of them in the small entrance of the condo.

 

And it was enough to remind Micky of himself.

 

Backing down with unabashed shame, Micky’s face filled with remorse and the heavy feeling of being mad.

 

Man how he hated not being happy.

 

“You’re right Davy.” He turned to Mike with apology written all over his features, “I’m really sorry Mike. I know this wasn’t your fault. I’m just…” he choked on the last word, “I’m just worried is all.”

 

Being the amazing guy Micky knew him to be, Mike smiled forgivingly at him at once, and laid one of his hands on the younger man’s shoulders.

 

“It’s ok Micky.” He said softly. And with only two words Micky could tell that Mike was feeling exactly as he was, and he pulled the Texan into a tight embrace.

 

Davy just huffed from behind them, and Micky knew it’d be a little harder to get the feisty Brit’s forgiveness back.

 

“There is something we can do. It’s not much but it is something.” Mike continues, the others looking to him with curiosity right away. “We can call the police. They might not be able to do too much since Pete’s only been missing for a little while, but I’m sure they can keep a lookout.”

 

Instantly feeling a little better, Micky nodded his agreement and set off to the kitchen where the phone was waiting.

 

As soon as he left the room Mike found a very worried Davy mumbling about  his anger at Micky and fussing over him at the same time.

 

Mike realized then that the flush of a blush on his cheeks was probably very noticeable against Davy’s dark eyes.

 

He was in somewhat of a shock. Only moments ago, Davy had rushed to defend him for the second time in one day. It sent a shock of pleasure down his spine at the same time as making his thoughts freeze over. Davy really did care about him. Even if it wasn’t in the way Mike’s disgusting mind wanted him to, he could still feel the warmth in his stomach and the intense gratitude in his heart for being so lucky to have a friend like him.

 

_ A friend. Mike, that’s all he will ever be. A friend. _

 

The shock of Davy’s defence on his behalf left more of an impression than even happy goofy Micky screaming at him did.

 

“I can’t believe Micky…” Davy was mumbling whilst he looked all over Mike as if he’d been physically wounded from the fight. “What you did for us earlier was a good thing… not to mention screaming at you does nothing to help Peter…”

 

“Davy. Davy!” Mike interrupted the small man’s speal by grabbing both his shoulders to stop his sporadic movements in his large hands, “It’s ok. He apologized, and he didn’t mean what he said. He’s just upset.”

 

He looked down on the younger man’s form with an enormous rush of fondness that took over his mind and body in seconds.

 

Davy looked up to meet his eyes at the feeling of Mike’s warm hands on his small shoulders. For a moment he felt his eyes seem to glaze over with the feeling of safety, warmth, and… something else... Before he remembered why he was angry and scoffed, brushing off Mike’s hands.

 

“We’re all upset Mike. That didn’t give him the right to yell at you. It pissed me off.” He says, now looking at the ground with uncertainty.

 

Mike just grabbed Davy’s hand in his own, again without thinking. But just as with earlier, the gesture wasn’t unwelcomed so he didn’t make a move to undue it.

 

“It really is ok Davy.” He said gently, a random shiver making its way down his arms suddenly. Either from the cold or from Davy’s touch. Seeing as how Davy’s touch usually made him feel, it was probably the latter.

 

Of course Davy didn’t know what his touches did to Mike, so when he felt Mike shiver he instantly stood up straighter.

 

“You were sick this morning.” He says randomly.

 

_ Great not this again…  _ Mike thinks wearily.

 

“Yes, but I told you I’m fine.” He started.

 

Another scoff from Davy.

 

“Whether you’re fine or not, someone who was just recently sick shouldn’t be standing around in wet clothes.” Davy says, and then he shivers too.

 

Mike wasn’t so concerned for himself, but when he saw Davy shiver, he also perked up and decided to play along. For Davy’s sake.

 

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Mike concedes with a shrug of the shoulder, “We should probably get into dry clothes.”

 

So the two of them make their way to rooms right next to each other, Mike pretending not to notice how Davy ushered him along like a worried mother.

 

Entering one of the bedrooms alone, Mike felt the unwelcome feeling of sadness enter his exhausted mind that he’d be spending the night alone tonight.

 

Whilst he’d only spent one night sharing a room with Davy, it was enough to make the worst parts of himself feel cold and lonely at the thought of not being able to fall asleep to Davy’s beautiful face tonight and… no. No, he had to try harder to stop feeling this way and thinking this way.

 

Getting dressed into warm pajamas quickly, he slouched tiredly on the comfy bed and blinked his weary eyes rapidly, trying not to think about how he was dry and Peter most likely was not.

Was Peter even ok right now…?

 

Thankfully, Mike wasn’t able to think for too long on that subject when Micky and Davy both came into his room, both acting awkwardly around one another.

 

“I called the police.” Micky said, “They told me they’d have a few patrol cars look around some tonight, and that they’d call into any hospitals and homeless shelters in the area to see if he’s there, and to leave a number for them to call if he shows up. That’s all they can do for now though. They can’t really start searching heavily for him until he’s missing for 48 hours…”

 

The room was silent as Micky finished off talking. None of them could believe really how badly things had gone so quickly.

 

“Ok. Ok, well that’s something at least.” Mike said, “At least we know he’s not in the hospital.”

 

_ But that doesn’t mean he’s not hurt… _

 

He brushed the thought off when Davy sat down on his right, leaning his head tiredly on Mike’s shoulder looking utterly depleted. And only wearing boxers.

 

Mike shuddered again, only for Davy to wrap his small but muscular arms around him still thinking he was shivering from the cold.

 

“Yeah… I guess it’s something.” Davy sighed.

 

Hating to see two of his best friends so depressed, Mike thought of something to say that might make them feel a little bit better.

 

“I’ll set an alarm and we’ll get up as soon as the sun rises to go search for him, ok?” Mike says. That seems to brighten the two of them up a bit, and soon Micky is excusing himself to one of the four bedrooms to try to get some sleep. Expecting Davy to do the same, Mike is surprised when Davy seems to sink into him even more.

 

“I know this is stupid but somehow I feel like it  _ was  _ partly our fault for Peter running off earlier.” Davy says, his voice tired and low.

 

When Mike looks towards him he’s upset to see a few tears leak out of Davy’s tired eyes.

 

“Davy…”

 

“I know, I know it wasn’t our fault. But still. I think we all heard how Don treated Peter even before we went to the restaurant. We should’ve said  _ something.  _ Peter probably is feeling like he’s useless to us now.”

Mike, not sure what to say since he also felt a pang of guilt upon Davy’s reminder of their time in the recording studio, doesn’t say anything at all.

 

Instead he just instinctively brings Davy closer until the smaller man is resting against his chest, and he softly brings his rough fingers to wipe away Davy’s tears, fighting his own from falling.

 

Peter was not useless to them. Not at all. But saying as much to Davy would be useless, since he knew already that both Davy and Micky felt the same way.

 

So they just sat there for awhile, Davy eventually wrapping his arms around Mike too, until somehow they were laying back on Mike’s bed, cuddled together like two peas in a pod.

 

Mike didn’t know how long they laid there in the darkness as the light had somehow been turned off at some point. He didn’t know how many times he felt Davy’s stomach go up and down as he breathed. He didn’t know how many hours it was until he finally heard the soft snores from Davy, or even how long it took for him to fall asleep.

 

Because the next thing he knew he was waking up to the sun just barely peeking over the windowsill, and he just barely registered the fact that he’d forgotten to set an alarm clock the night before when he noticed that the bed felt rather empty.

 

He was alone. Meaning at some point Davy got up and left.

 

Feeling dread boil up like acid in his stomach, he quickly got up and sprinted into the kitchen, only to be met by two pairs of eyes looking at him with concern.

 

“Is everything ok?” Davy asked, looking about ready to get up and catch Mike as he skidded to a halt with socked feet against cold tile flooring.

 

Relief flooded him just as quickly as the dread had, making the latter dissapear.

 

“Yeah sorry, I’m ok. Just uh… anxious to get started looking for Pete.” He responded.

 

The other boys’ faces lit up instantly.

 

“Great, we were just starting to plan our route on this map of the city I found in the living room area this morning. I would’ve woken you but when I left my room this morning, I saw your light was still off so I thought maybe you could use extra sleep.” Davy commented casually, something weird glinting in his eyes before it disappeared.

 

Another feeling flooded Mike’s stomach then, a crushing sadness. Emotions were really playing with him this morning.

 

_ Oh. So we’re pretending you didn’t sleep in my bed last night. _ He thinks, just barely managing to stop the choking sound in his throat from passing through his lips.

 

He was being stupid . Of course Davy doesn’t want Micky to know that the two of them slept in the same bed last night, of course nothing happened except for them cuddling, but even still that would be weird. _ It is weird.  _ Men don’t share beds, even friends. Except for in strange situations. Like that one time all four boys had ended up sharing a bed when they somehow ended up playing a song in a dead guys’ haunted mansion that one time… but that was the  _ definition  _ of strange events.

 

Trying to forget it, Mike put all his focus forward in joining the other boys in planning their search route. 

 

Today they’d hit all the seedy side allies that they’d skipped the day before, and maybe hit up the wealthier-to-do houses if they were desperate.

 

“Should we call Don to let him know what’s happening?” Micky asked surprisingly, he’d definitely calmed down since the night before. And now that Mike was looking closer, he noticed that Davy and Micky must’ve made up at some point before he got up, because the two of them are all smiles and back to their normal comfortable friendship.

 

“No. Let him call us if he cares enough.” Mike shrugged nonchalantly.

 

Not really bothering to eat, the three young men were out on the streets again in no time at all. This time not bothering to split up, since it didn’t do them any good the last time.

 

Two hours later, and 3 monkees down, the boys sat for lunch at a rundown little deli near the outskirts of the city. They had a few more side allies to look down and so far zero luck on finding Peter.

 

Davy sat on one side of a plastic tabled booth with his head laid down on the table in his arms. Whilst Mike sat on the other side trying to figure out his emotions.

 

Thinking that maybe after pretending to have slept in his own night before, that Davy would be very seclusive with his touches. Instead however, Davy had been holding onto his arms and clinging to him as usual throughout their citywide search.

 

Maybe that should make Mike feel happy? That Davy wasn’t so reserved now. But instead it just made him confused.

 

A waiter in a cheap looking semi-yellowed white button down shirt came to take their orders, and mumbled something whilst scurrying away.

 

“Why didn’t you order anything Mick?” Davy asks with concern, having lifted his head up when the waiter arrived.

 

“I’m not hungry.” He mumbled back.

 

_ Micky… not hungry? _

 

“We’ll find him.” Mike just says. “It’s as simple as that.”

 

“I don’t know Mike. If it was simple we’d have found him by now. We sure have gone down enough dark allies to the point where we should have found ‘im by now…”

 

The three fellows just looked at each other sadly. It was true, they’d been down about 15 different allies and in at least a dozen shady neighborhoods to last them a lifetime.

 

The first neighborhood they’d enter seemed straight out of a gang movie. People were in their yards staring at them with dark eyes as they passed, and smoke from cigarettes took away from anything smelling nice. 

 

Houses were run down and rusty, and yards were full of junk or people sitting around on lawn chairs in bad shape.

 

Mike had had to lead his friends out of one too many allies where creepy looking people were starting to approach them, and he must’ve had 16 different hidden panic attacks that day.

 

Needless to say, once they found Peter, they’d not be going back to this part of Hollywood anytime soon.

 

Soon the waiter came back to their table, weirdly without their food and looking as concerned as a chicken about to be fried.

 

“Uh… uh, s-sorry to bother you boys, but there’s some long black limousine waiting for you out front, my manager says it is for three long haired boys so… uh well…”

 

“Yeah that’s us.” Mike said standing up, “I think we’re going to have to skip on the food this time.”

 

Looking alarmed, all three boys made their way to the front of the deli, and sure enough, the limousine they’d been riding since they got to Hollywood sat parked out of place near the other run down cars in the parking lot, garnering a lot of confused looks by passersby.

Their previously rude driver stood next to the passengers’ side door looking as out of sorts as their waiter had only minutes ago.

 

“What’s wrong?” Davy cried, missing the way the driver flinched as he got closer, probably thinking back to how Davy had yelled at him in Mike’s defense the day before, “Did Don find Peter?”

 

“I-I don’t know. All I know is Don sent me out to find you saying he had urgent business to attend to and he desperately needed you guys to meet someone.” The driver jumbled out.

 

“Seriously?” Micky guffawed, “He wants us to meet someone? We have to keep looking for Peter.”

 

“Oh you haven’t found him yet?” The driver asked, surprisingly showing some concern.

 

Micky’s eyes fell, “Yeah, we haven’t.”

 

“Well I am very sorry to hear that. But I ask you to please come with me, I’m afraid Don will get rather angry at all of us if we don’t go.”

 

Mike opened his mouth to speak but the driver just continued quickly:

 

“He assures me that the trip will be quick… and if you come with me now I promise I’ll help you search for Peter right afterwards, it’d probably be quicker to look around the huge city with the limo.”

 

This had the boys stopping for a minute. It was true that driving would be helpful, despite having covered a lot, there was still so much of the city they needed to explore. Mainly the wealthier-to-do area and the theaters and studios that littered the working area that made Hollywood well… Hollywood.

 

But stopping to meet someone sounded like a real drag, and a waste of their precious searching time.

 

Huddled into a group once more to think things through, Mike said:

 

“I think we should go fellows. Meeting someone isn’t ideal, but if we really do make only a quick stop like the driver is promising us, then we could cover a lot more ground today than we can on foot. Besides… somehow I have the distinct feeling that we won’t be able to get out of this trip, even if we say no today.”

 

The others nodded, albeit a little unsurely, and soon they were back in the limo, which was starting to become a familiar thing for them, as odd and exuberant as it was. 

“So who are we even going to see?” Davy finally asked, after a few minutes of silence in which everyone in the limo was collecting their thoughts.

 

Thankfully… or maybe unfortunately, Micky was sitting in the middle this time so Davy sat on the opposite side of Mike, leaning his arm on Micky’s right shoulder.

 

“Don’s daughter, Alice Kirschner.”

 

Mike almost did a spit take, only he wasn’t actually drinking any water.

 

Great, they were going to see Don’s  _ daughter  _ of all people. And if she was anything like Don, she was probably quite the looker. 

 

Inwardly groaning and trying to prepare himself for another Davy love scene, Mike just leaned his head back and sighed.

 

“Why does he want us to meet his daughter?” Micky asked in genuine curiosity.

 

“She’s a big part of helping run things apparently, and she’s about your guys’ age too. 23 I think. I guess Don wants you to meet her because you’ll be seeing her around a lot if you guys are a success.”

 

_ Great. Wonderful. Just fantastic. _

 

Not having much else to say, the conversation easily died down to where everyone was alone in their own thoughts again. Thankfully however, Mike didn’t have much time to brood on his predicament when they were pulling into a driveway that looked like it could fit 15 limos, past a golden gate and leading to a lush and gorgeous mansion.

 

“Wow.” All of the boys said, and they all seemed to mimic each other’s wide open mouths, as if they were waiting for something to fly on in.

 

But Mike said wow for a completely different reason than the others did. Whilst Davy and Micky were mesmerized by the mansion in all of its glory, Mike was looking at a girl with bouncy blonde curls dragging along a very frightened and vulnerable looking…

 

“Peter!”

 

As soon as Mike yelled the name out, three pairs of eyes jumped to attention. Both Davy and Micky looked up with first confusion but then extreme relief, and Peter, from where he was let out a little yelp of surprise and wrenched himself free from where the girl’s arm had been looped through his.

 

“Fellows!” He yelled, running like a madman towards them, and they to him.

 

They all met in a crashing hug in the middle of the large yard, just inches from a shining fountain complete with carved dolphins spitting out water from their ceramic mouths.

 

Mike himself was wearing a large grin, and he saw the others were too as they all squeezed the life out of one another, Micky finally pulling back so that Peter was at an arm's length and laughing with tears of relief flooding his eyes but not falling.

 

“Peter you loon, have you been here this whole time??” He laughed, sort of deliriously from shock of finding their friend here. Mike and Davy looked on in curiosity as well.

 

“Uh… well it’s a long story fellows. I’ll tell you later…” He said, scratching the back of his neck looking rather uncomfortable all of a sudden.

 

Mike made a mental note to push Peter on the subject further when they were at home.

 

For now though, the girl who had been dragging Peter along, who must be Alice Kirschner, came to them with astonishment written all over her face.

 

She was a gorgeous girl just as Mike had dreaded, her bouncy blonde curls falling over flawless skin and bringing out her beautiful emerald eyes. She stood at just a little bit taller than Davy, and her eyes flickered between the four of them.

 

Mike cringed when he saw her lick her red lips when she laid eyes on Davy.

 

_ Lord help me now. _

 

“Wow. When Daddy told me there were four of you I thought he was being overdramatic, but he was right. You’re all gorgeous.”

 

“Your father called us gorgeous?” Mike asked stupidly, before he could really think about what he was saying.

 

She laughed then, and a weird gross feeling rocketed down Mike’s spine. Already there was something he didn’t like about this girl.

 

_ Although that was probably just him and his stupid feelings for Davy making him feel that way. _

 

Surprisingly though, he felt a little body slide up next to him until the two of them were standing just inches apart, not touching, but almost. Davy.

 

He looked weirdly uncomfortable at the situation as he looked back apprehensively at Alice who was still staring at him with unconcealed lust.

 

“I’m Alice Kirschner by the way.” She giggled, “I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself right away.”

 

She held her hand out to Davy, Micky and Mike to shake. They each shook her hand wearily. She seemed to hold onto Davy’s hand for longer than what was comfortable for Davy.

 

So it wasn’t just Mike who seemed to have a weird feeling about Alice.

 

On Micky’s right, Peter was clinging onto Micky’s arm like he’d sink if he didn’t, looking utterly exhausted.

 

“Why don’t you Monkees come join me for dinner? Peter and I have been talking a lot about how excited you guys are to be here, but not much about you all. I’d like to learn more.” She winked. Peter gulped and looked at the others sheepishly.

 

Not seeing a way out, Mike lead the others after Alice, who was leading them around the house to the back garden, which was full of beautiful flowers outlining a grand pool.

 

To the side was a small garden patio with a large table next to a fire pit. There was a fire roaring in the fire pit despite it being a warm day.

 

They all sat down stiffly around the table, Davy sticking to Mike’s side like glue. Something inside Mike told him to bump Davy’s foot with his own, so he did.

 

Davy smiled softly at him from his right, still looking as stiff as a board and as uncomfortable as was possible.

 

“So, it’s my job to work your schedule once we get started up. If you guys are a hit…” She brushed her long fingers back and forth on the table while staring seductively at Davy, “Which I’m  _ sure  _ you will be… then I will be in charge of crowd control, concerts, tours, and setting you guys up with the  _ perfect  _ body guards to keep you safe.”

 

“Bodyguards? Concerts? Tours?! All of that for us?” Micky gasped, voicing what everyone at the table was thinking.

 

_ It all seemed too good to be true. _

 

“That’s right! If your song does well on the radio that is.” She winks again, and Davy averts his eyes to the placemat at his spot on the table.

 

Mike frowns. At first he was happy to see that Davy didn’t react to Alice with his signature instant love, but now… now he couldn’t decide which was worse. Davy being in love with Alice or how he was now, looking the most uncomfortable that he’d ever seen him.

 

Why on earth did this girl give off such a creepy vibe?

 

They settled into food easily as dishes were brought out to them, and the boys realized just how hungry they were after running around the city all day, being too worried to eat much of anything.

 

After dinner was finished and it grew dark out, Alice offered the boys to come into the Kirschner mansion’s living room for some dessert. Telling the boys that her father should be home soon from whatever it is that he was doing.

 

The boys had already questioned her earlier why he hadn’t told them Peter was here, and both Peter and her told them he didn’t know.

 

As the plates were being cleared from the outdoor table, Mike thought desperately for an excuse to get them from having to be in Alice’s company any longer. All four of them were exhausted, not to mention both Peter and Davy looked like they wanted to crawl into a hole and die from being so uncomfortable.

 

And Mike… he wanted to go home and get some rest, and then grill Peter on how he’d ended up here in the first place. And then discuss with the others the weird feeling they were all clearly feeling from Alice.

 

Thinking quickly, Mike remembered how he lied about being sick the day before to keep the others from knowing the truth about what he was feeling. He told a little white lie then, why not tell one now?

 

“Uh, fellows.” He said in as weary a voice as he could manage. All three pairs of eyes were on him with concern in seconds, “I think we should head back to the condo now, I’m not feeling too hot.” He fanned himself with his napkin for extra points.

 

Davy’s hands found their way to his arm in seconds.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

 

“Uh, you know how I was sick earlier, I think I’m starting to feel it again.” Hating seeing the concerned look on Davy’s face, he threw him a quick wink.

 

At first Davy looked at him with confusion, but he caught on quickly, hiding a smile.

 

“Yeah mates,” Davy spoke up, “I think we should call it a night.”

 

Something he communicated in his face must’ve clued the other boys in too, since they lost the stiffness of concern and the corners of their mouths lifted slightly too.

 

“Oh no! Not already?” Alice swooned dramatically, “Surely I can get Bart to drive you home Mike and the others can stay for awhile…. Davy?” She asked, looking at Davy with batted eyelids.

 

“Errr, you know come to think of it, I don’t feel so well either.” He leaned a little more heavily into Mike’s side, who took on more of Davy’s weight easily.

 

Alice’s face really did light up in concern then.

 

“Oh! You poor baby, you must be exhausted. All right then. But I’ll be looking forward to seeing you all very soon.” Her eyes wouldn’t tear away from Davy’s.

 

Taking this time to get out of here before she changed her mind, the boys quickly scrambled up and made their way over to the limo where their driver, apparently named Bart, seemed just as happy at the prospect of leaving.

 

“Oh and boys!” She called over her shoulder just as the boys were rounding the house, “I’d suggest you turn on your radio on the car ride home!”

 

And then she disappeared into the mansion. The four boys looked at each other curiously and then continued on, Mike being stopped by Davy’s small hand grasping onto his arm once again. Micky had his arm slinged over Peter, and the two of them not noticing the others stop, settled into the limousine.

 

When Mike turned to face Davy he saw his body visibly wracked with a shiver.

 

“Davy… what’s wrong?” Mike asked in concern, his left arm not grasped by Davy moving to the small man’s shoulder.

 

“This is probably silly… I just, I have a weird feeling about Alice. She makes me really uncomfortable.” Davy answers.

 

_ It’s probably the way she was looking at you like she wanted to eat you…  _ Mike wanted to say. But then again that never scared off Davy in the past so instead he said:

 

“It’s not silly. I feel it too, I think the other fellows do as well.”

 

Brightening at Mike’s words, Davy let out a sigh that made it seem like he’d been holding onto it forever, and nodded. Letting go of Mike’s arm the two of them made their way back to the limo where the others were waiting with the radio on.

 

Nothing about the song seemed exciting. It was just some popular song that was being played all over the radio lately.

 

“Why did Alice tell us to turn on the…”

 

“Shh!! SHH!!! Listen!”

 

The song had just ended and the radio dj was beginning to speak.

 

“And the time now is 8 PM, and folks do I have a treat for you. Hitting the radios today at only One O’Clock and already hitting the top 1,000 of this week, I bring to you a new band from the beast producer Don Kirschner, The Monkees and Hey, Hey, We’re the Monkees!!”

 

It’s like a bomb went off inside their limo at that very moment. 

 

As soon as the first note of their song began, screams of excitement and shock reverberated against the cars walls.

 

Monkees bounced up and down and Mike found himself in the middle of a unbreathable group hug.

 

But he didn’t care! He didn’t care!

 

“This is it fellows! It’s happening! We’re going to make it!!”

 

To be continued….


End file.
